


Under the moonlight • nomin

by porcelainbae



Series: just a little magic [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anal Sex, Bottom Na Jaemin, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Face-Fucking, First Full Moon, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Lee Jeno, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rituals, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, Witch Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainbae/pseuds/porcelainbae
Summary: It’s full moon and Jeno is about to learn why Jaemin spends it apart from his coven
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: just a little magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906738
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Under the moonlight • nomin

Jeno rushes to the big old building he knows so well by now. He carries some supplies from Jeongyeon’s store, and he can’t quite understand why did Donghyuck text him to do so when, well, he’s a witch too and could get them way more easily than him. 

Tonight is a big, big deal. Every full moon is, actually. But it’s a big deal since this will be the first full moon ever Jeno will celebrate with his boyfriend’s coven. 

As he crosses the garden, which now has some oleanders instead of the regular lavenders Renjun has. He vaguely remembers him mentioning something about _protection spells_ when Renjun asked for his help to plant those new flowers. Still incapable to fully understand the meaning of the words and names Renjun mentions, he decided to simply ignore them and rather focus on doing a good job with the green witch’s flowers. Now that the oleanders raise proudly, adding red to the oh-so-green view.

“You’re going to wear them out if you keep looking at them like that.” 

Jeno instinctively snaps his head towards where the voice comes from. He instantly draws a smile on his face when the person he sees is Jaemin, his boyfriend. The boy is leaning against the doorframe with one of his most beautiful smiles ever, the one he only gives to Jeno, and Jeno loves it. 

The _neric_ boy takes a few seconds to contemplate his partner before walking to him. Jaemin now has blond hair and it accentuates his soft features. It’s not usual for his boyfriend to try a rather _natural_ color when he has tried pink, blue and, once, emerald green. 

“I rather look at you,” it’s Jeno’s greeting. Jaemin seems to love it because just a second later he wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and pulls him closer until their noses are brushing each other. 

“Why did it take you so long?” 

Jaemin is pouting.

And Jeno is so weak when he does that.

He plays with the bags he’s carrying, moving them to one of his hands so he can hold his boyfriend by the waist. 

Jaemin seems to like it, Jeno can tell by the little smile his lips form for just a brief moment. And he loses it. 

Their eyes meet and Jeno can see the playfulness shining bright in Jaemin’s. It’s that spark that makes him move forward, slowly closing the gap between them. 

The last thing he sees is the lips of his boyfriend turning in another smile, as little as the one he perceived before, but he chooses not to focus on that when there’s another thing in his mind already. 

So he kisses him. His lips capture Jaemin’s pink ones. Jeno can taste the cherry flavor of the lip balm Jaemin bought last week. He tastes cherry and love, he tastes like magic, like something the universe was preparing only for him. 

Their lips move together, in synch, so tender and sweet that Jeno feels he’ll melt any time soon just from having Jaemin so close to him. And he knows his boyfriend is going through the same when he can totally feel his heart pounding in his chest and when he holds him closer when his knees become weaker. 

Jeno traps Jaemin’s bottom lip between his teeth and his boyfriend lets out the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard, and…

“Can you stop sucking each other’s faces? I need what’s inside those bags.”

At that very exact moment, Xinyi, Jaemin’s familiar, runs through their legs as Donghyuck walks to them with disgust written all over his face. 

“Why did it take you so long, Lee Jeno?” Donghyuck asks the same question Jaemin did before, and this time he sighs before replying.

“Jeongyeon had no idea what your scribbles were, neither the drawings you sent as references. In the end, she gave me what she thought you wanted,” as he answers, Jeno extends the bags to the witch. 

“Let me see.” 

And with that, Donghyuck went back inside the big house.

Jaemin and Jeno share a brief moment of silence as they see the other male disappear, and once the door is closed again, Jaemin turns to his boyfriend. 

“Did you bring it?” he wonders. Jeno nods and shows him the last necklace he gifted him hanging on his neck.

“Why did you want me to bring it?”

Jaemin understands the question beneath. He holds his hand, intertwining their fingers, and softly pulls him to the building.

“Tonight we’ll charge the energy back to the crystals I gave you. That’s what the full moon rituals are basically, our chance to charge our magic since the moon is their fruitful state.”

“So all the things Donghyuck made me bring are…”

“He and Taeil will do rituals together for the first time. They usually join the rest to do group rituals but not this time.”

A vague memory from the Lughnasadh celebration pops into his mind. Hwitaek’s words play again and again, and for some reason that sole thought makes him blush.

_“The best way to recharge is through… physical contact, you know?”_

So, the best thing he can do is ask. And he asks his boyfriend about it.

“Are we going to join the rest or…?”

When Jaemin turns around, Jeno is sure he can see his ears tinting bright red as his cheeks. The soft chuckle his boyfriend lets out only confirms it. 

Jeno was, actually, supposed to spend the august full moon with Jaemin, but things happened and, well, Jeno’s mom got sick all of a sudden. He had to travel to the city to take care of her for almost a week, missing said celebration.

“I usually spend it alone,” Jaemin confesses. Jeno swears he has never seen such a beautiful blushed face. “We can spend it with the rest if you want to-”

“I want to see what you do,” Jeno cuts him off instantly, “I wanna see what my baby does, that’s what I really want.” 

Jaemin tries to suppress a smile and gives his boyfriend a short peck before opening the door. 

Inside, aside from Donghyuck doing _stuff_ with the things he asked Jeno to bring, he gets a glimpse of Renjun and Mark. The couple is talking at the other side of the room, with Renjun holding a dark fabric, and Mark’s hand stroking his boyfriend’s features as he saves a little jar spell with green content. 

Renjun’s plants, he’s sure.

Jeno looks away from the couple when their faces get too close.

It seems like everyone was in their own world.

⭑⭒⭑⭒⭑

“Jisung will be here soon. Chenle is coming with him,” Renjun mentions as he approaches the table.

Almost all the coven is reunited there, and it’s nice to see the other _nerics_ too.

It’s been almost a month since Jeno got to see the rest of them, and it somehow makes him feel at home. 

Next to him, in that big table, is Jaemin. Next to Jaemin is Soyeon, Minnie, Doyoung, and Jungwoo. Taeyong and Jeongyeon sit at each top of the table, with Jaehyun and Hwitaek sitting at their right. Mark, Renjun, Donghyuck, Taeil, Yukhei, and Hendery sit in front of them.

The table is full of food, all thanks to Taeil and Jungwoo working on something they named “ _The Fantastic Full Moon Food Because We Love Our Coven”._ A pretty interesting name if you ask him. 

“It seems like we made an exchange,” Yukhei laughs after taking a sip from the wine Taeil brought. “I’ll go with Yuqi after this.”

“I kinda hate that you’re all dating except for me,” Hendery mumbles, munching a piece of lavender bread. 

All of them share another laughter and the conversation moves to Hendery’s poor love life. Jeno looks with curiosity about how the scene unfolds; sometimes it’s easy to forget more than half of the people present there are witches with unknown power. He looks to his right and sees Jaemin stretching his lips in a wide smile and he wonders how can someone so powerful look as cute as his little boyfriend does. And then, after several seconds of good staring and being caught by the pretty big eyes from his lover, Jeno concludes that surely that’s must be part of his powerful self.

The front door opens and the last two people appear. Jisung and Chenle are holding hands, it takes less than a minute to have them joining the dinner table and with that, the real banquet pops up in front of their eyes.

Once again, he is reminded that nothing inside that world follows the boring rules from the outer world.

“So you two will finally have a ritual together?” Jeonyeon’s eyebrows raise and a playful smile is drawn on her face. 

Donghyuck’s cheeks flush and Taeil has to look somewhere else to hide his own blush too, and it only makes them all laugh another time again. Jeno joins the fun, but soon he seems to become the new target of the priestess.

“And you, Jeno-yah, you’ll spend your first time with Nana.” 

There’s something in the way she formulates the sentence that makes him blush too, quickly looking down to hide it, but it’s not quick enough to prevent Renjun’s and Yukhei’s prying eyes on him. 

“Now this will be interesting,” Renjun mumbles loud enough for him to hear.

“Nana won’t have to do it all by himself, that´’s also a win,” Lucas adds, and this time Jaemin also blushes. 

“Quit it, it’s not that big.”

Past the feeling of shame, Donghyuck joins the duo too. “I can tell you something about how Nana deals with it,” he playfully says, but before Jeno can even agree or not, a spoon full of applesauce flies to the elemental witch, shutting him up.

“Don’t,” Jaemin’s face is flushed red, his serious tone makes the other smile.

After that, the dinner runs smoothly, but Jeno’s curiosity only grows bigger.

⭑⭒⭑⭒⭑

Lucas leaves as soon as the meal ends. The rest of the coven cleans the space, and shortly after everyone is focused on preparing the materials for the celebration. Outside the moon is shining brightly in the sky, a sign that they’re running out of time. 

He sees Jungwoo, Soyeon, and Ryujin, who arrived almost at the same time Yukhei was leaving, carrying the same dark fabric he saw on Renjun’s hands earlier.

“It’s a cape,” Ryujin explains to him as the fabric flies high enough for him to have a better look. “It’s part of our traditions, especially when we do a group ritual.” 

“What do you do in those?”, he asks.

“Taeyong and Jeongyeon guide some prayers for the moon. We bring whatever we want and we chant spells to give energy to it. Since Mark is training to be a priest too, he usually looks for some other protection spells to do in the name of the coven. It’s not as big as Lughnasadh, but it really is amazing.”

“Is it any different from the rituals Donghyuck will do or…?”

She catches the real question and smiles. 

“Last time, do you remember what Jisung said?” 

Jeno nods.

“Jaemin works with the moon, his rituals are different from what we do. Since his power comes from it, they’re more… _meaningful?”_ Ryujin walks closer and pats his shoulder, “I’m sure you’ll enjoy it. From what I know, sex it’s better when there’s a full moon and you date a witch.”

Before he can ask anything else, Jaemin pops up next to him. He’s also wearing the black cape Ryujin showed him.

“Let’s go?” he softly asks and Jeno nods. 

A quick goodbye and some good luck wishes later, Jeno follows Jaemin to the forest. He wears a cape too.

⭑⭒⭑⭒⭑

There’s a small cabin hidden in the woods and the only way to get there is by being guided by its owner. It has a little garden near the entrance and a beautiful lake that connects with a river on the other side. 

The cabin has sigils in every wall, in the windows, and a big one in the door. Jeno recognizes the drawings as Jaemin’s protection sigils. He also owns one.

Jaemin takes his hand and leads him to the inside of the house, and _oh. Magic is really amazing._

Everything screams _Jaemin_ in there. It’s like a bigger version of the room he has in his coven’s building, but what attracts his attention completely is the big altar that owns its own corner in the house.

It’s filled with herbs and some of the crystals he recognizes as his boyfriend’s favorites. There’s also a wand with silver details on it and a silver cup with blue gems encrusted. Jeno notices Jaemin’s favorite tarot deck on top of said altar.

Jaemin doesn’t say a thing, he simply takes Jeno to the center of the spacious room and flashes him a smile. Their capes disappear and only then Jeno can admire the soft look his boyfriend has, with that white silky robe covering his body.

Slowly a big circle starts to shine, blue flames outlining it. When he looks up, there’s no more ceiling on top of them; instead, he gets to see a better view of the moon. Big and white, contrasting with the dark of the night. 

The light that comes from the moon soon joins the blue flames from the circle Jaemin is casting. It feels magical, _it is magical,_ even if Jeno has no knowledge or magical ability, he still can tell how powerful his boyfriend is to be able to mix his own energy with the moon.

When Jaemin looks at him, his dark eyes are now a bright blue. 

“I think I look cute,” he whispers. A seconds later the flames disappear and the only thing that remains is a burned trace in the ground.

“You do,” Jeno agrees with a smile, “it looks good with your hair. You look like a foreigner.” 

Jaemin laughs and walks to him little by little. “I don’t think I like that,” he murmurs and Jeno laughs too. 

Jeno knows his boyfriend could use his powers to do what he wants, but instead he chooses to look at him in the eyes while he wraps his arms around his neck. Slowly, one of his hands slides down until it rests on top of Jeno’s button-up. 

Their eyes are still locked when Jaemin unbuttons the first one, then the second. Their eyes keep locked when he finally opens his shirt and it’s welcomed by Jeno’s built torso. 

His fingers run through his skin, nails digging just a little when they touch Jeno’s abs, and it makes him press his hands hard on his boyfriend’s hips. He sees how Jaemin bites his lower lip, how his eyes go down just when he finally touches the waistband of his jeans, and _God, that’s a stimulating view._

But Jaemin is Jaemin. He is nothing like any other person in the world, so before Jeno can catch his lips in a kiss, Jaemin’s hand goes back to the necklace Jeno is wearing and he takes it off skillfully. 

“When it comes to protection spells, the magic from the moon is the best,” Jaemin steps back and suddenly, a small table appears inside the circle. “Cleansing is also a good thing to do during a full moon.”

Jeno is left there, speechless, with so many questions and a rising desire to kiss his boyfriend. 

“I want to make sure you’ll always be okay.”

The human walks to Jaemin and hugs him from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. “As long as you’re with me, I’ll be more than fine.”

Jeno smiles when Jaemin giggles and turns around just enough to leave a quick kiss on his cheek. He has no time to dwell on the nice feeling that his lips left on his face when another blue light shines, and this time it comes from Jaemin’s hands. 

The witch is holding Jeno’s necklace, he has it pressed against his palms. The light that first appeared in his hand is now making his whole body glow. Jeno realizes he’s chanting something when he hugs him tighter, closing any gap between them. Soon the light fades and he finds his necklace resting on his hands again. 

“It’ll keep you protected from anything, so make sure to always wear it, okay?” 

Jeno nods.

In a blink of an eye, the small table is gone.

“When a witch works with the moon,” Jaemin starts to talk, his voice soft and soothing, “it makes us very dependent on its energy. Usually all witches have a connection with the moon, but the phases of it affect the moon witches more than what it does to any other witch.” 

“What Hwitaek said before is quite right. A great energy comes from physical contact, more when it is moved by powerful emotions such as love,” Jaemin’s eyes land on his face, stopping briefly on his lips, “lust,” then his eyes go down to his body. Jeno’s cheeks blush, “or hate.” 

“There are a lot of other rituals to recharge energy and connect with the moon. I mean, you’re not obligated to do anything you don’t want to. I still can show you endless of other things from my world, I just-”

Truthfully, Jeno is not the type of person who has a lot of patience, and he’s been waiting for _it_ to happen ever since the first time he got to know about what it was like, a month before. So he decides to rely on his words rather than his actions and kiss Jaemin. 

There’s no hesitation in the way he slides his arms around Jaemin’s waist, neither in how he bites just a little his bottom lip to let his tongue roam in his mouth. For a second Jaemin is shocked, but when it fades, he kisses him back with the same eagerness and it makes Jeno let out a growl. 

His senses are full of Jaemin when he moves his head to deepen the kiss, his fingers digging into Jeno’s hair as he seals the space between them. A moan escapes from his lips when Jeno grips tighter his hips, then lifting him as if Jaemin had the same weight of a feather, and the only thing Jaemin can do is make a wall appear so Jeno can lean on it. Of course, when it appears right behind Jeno, he turns around and presses his boyfriend against it, caging him in between the wall and his body. 

The kiss becomes messier, and it takes a step forward when Jeno fills Jaemin’s neck with open, wet kisses. He sucks, bites, and even lets his tongue mess around with Jaemin’s sanity while he listens to his boyfriend panting. 

Jaemin’s whole body shivers, tightening the grip of his legs around Jeno’s hips. That’s when he feels him, Jeno getting hard. 

He doesn’t take longer to move his hips too, just a soft brush that is enough to steal low growls from his boyfriend, that’s all Jaemin needs to keep going.

“J-Jen,” he sighs, pulling him by the hair, “I want…”

But Jaemin doesn’t need to say anything else, it’s like Jeno already knows what he wants to do. His feet are back on the ground, and less than a second later Jaemin is on his knees.

His hands are quick to unbutton Jeno’s jeans as the human leans slightly on the wall, his arms supporting his body as he keeps his eyes focused on his boyfriend. Jaemin pulls the fabric down as soon as he can, taking his boxers with it too, until he finally sees Jeno’s cock. 

It’s still half hard, but Jaemin can work with that. 

He takes Jeno’s length in his hands, slowly stroking it from the base to the top, and all the way back. Jaemin goes slow, unknowingly biting his bottom lip and giving Jeno a great view from above. 

Precum makes his moves easier, an invitation to keep going, and so he does. 

Jaemin’s tongue rolls on the top as he slowly introduces Jeno’s length in his mouth. He sucks little by little, hollowing his cheeks and letting him go after. Then, after playing around with him for a little bit, Jaemin takes his cock completely in his mouth and presses his lips around it, and he starts sucking, bobbing his head back and forth, trying to take as much as he can from him.

Jeno’s moans assure him he’s doing a good job, and when he digs his fingers into Jaemin’s hair, it’s him who moans too. 

“Fuck,” Jeno curses, pulling his hair slightly, “you’re doing great, baby.”

Jaemin gags, and Jeno signals him to let him do the rest. He frees his cock for a single moment, looking up with teary eyes, meeting the piercing gaze of his boyfriend. Jaemin would be lying if he says he didn’t turn on with the way he looks at him. 

The next thing he knows is that Jeno is thrusting into his mouth, groaning loudly. Jaemin loves the sounds his boyfriend does so he lets him do whatever he wants with him, enjoying the burning sensation that remains in his throat whenever Jeno pushes a little bit too harshly.

The grip in his hair becomes tighter, Jaemin knows what it means. 

His cock is no longer inside his mouth, and Jaemin is not on his knees anymore. He now faces the wall, with Jeno touching him from behind.

The human lifts the robe and amusingly finds out that’s the only garment that covers his boyfriend’s body. 

“You thought this through, right?” Jeno mumbles, his teeth trapping Jaemin’s earlobe. He earns a moan in response.

“Suck,” the human indicates as he presses two of his fingers against Jaemin’s lips. The witch then opens his mouth, his tongue going through them as if it was only made to do so. He makes sure to wet his fingers completely before Jeno takes them out.

Without prior notice, Jeno pushes both fingers in and Jaemin gasps loudly. His body is still loosened up from that morning and it only makes Jeno’s task a lot easier. 

He scissors his boyfriend, prodding them until he finds what he’s been looking for; that sweet spot that makes Jaemin moan loudly. 

“There, there!,” he trembles under his touch, and Jeno adds a third finger to the game.

Jaemin’s voice fills the room with sinful noises that Jeno loves. He loves how his name rolls out from his boyfriend’s mouth and how he clutches his ass whenever he touches the right place.

A second later Jaemin no longer had Jeno’s fingers inside, instead the human is pushing his length through his rim and the warm sensation makes him curse under his breath. 

Jaemin’s voice is gone for a second, the time it takes him to get used to Jeno’s cock, but as soon as the first shock is gone, he’s back moaning for him to start moving. He slowly pushes his ass forward only to move back in a desperate longing of feeling more of him. 

Jeno takes the hint, and with a satisfied smile on his face he pulls out, only to slam back again in one go.

“Jen!” Jaemin screams. That’s Jeno’s cue to hammer inside him with no mercy.

The couple is so into their business to notice how the circle is on again, the blue flames even stronger than before. 

The more Jeno pounds into him, the brighter the flames become. 

His moans mix with Jaemin’s broken voice and the echo of their skins slamming against the other. 

Jeno takes Jaemin’s cock and starts stroking it too as he fills his neck with more wet kisses. He rocks into Jaemin’s sweet spot, he bites the sensitive places of his body and masturbates him at the same pace he goes into him. He knows his boyfriend’s senses are overflowing right now, and he just loves it. He loves to listen to Jaemin calling his name, to see his boyfriend’s hands trying to grab him and failing miserably. There’s something about that vulnerable state that turns him on.

Then that well-known feeling hits him at the same time Jaemin clutches his ass around Jeno’s cock. In a matter of seconds, both of them touch the sky and their names blend into the night. 

⭑⭒⭑⭒⭑

“How many times?”

Jeno and Jaemin barely cross the front door when Donghyuck pops up in front of them.

“How many times did you do it?” he asks again. Jaemin has the decency of blushing at his great curiosity.

“How many times did you do it?” Jaemin still fires back, but it’s Donghyuck who we’re talking about.

“Four times, it was amazing,” the elemental witch replies proudly.” 

“We win,” Jeno murmurs walking past the witch into the kitchen. “We did it five times.” 

Jaemin lets out an embarrassed groan and follows his boyfriend into the house. When he sees the rest of his coven casually having breakfast, he blushes again.

“Can we please not talk about your sex life?” Renjun says, his eyes fixed on the cup of tea he’s drinking. If Jaemin didn’t know him better, he would totally don’t notice the red tint on his cheeks too.

“Mark and Renjun only did it three times.”

“When did this become a competition?!”

The rest of the members laugh at Renjun’s cracked voice. He takes a seat in the same place he occupied the night before, with Jaemin right next to him. 

After a quick glance at his witchy boyfriend, Jeno knows he can totally get use to this. 

“I hate how powerful Jaemin’s powers feel now,” Hendery says.

Jaemin grabs Jeno’s hand under the table. He actually loves it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story!  
> Let me know what do you think?
> 
> [ twitter: jaenanam ](https://twitter.com/jaenanam)  
> [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/jaenanam)


End file.
